Debt
by Little Miss I-Love-Noodle
Summary: Post Eclipse. News came that Isabella Swan, soon to be wife of Edward Cullen has been reported dead by been slaughtered by an animal. Blood traces has been found along with shreds of her clothing. Edward was destroyed by grief. But 3 years and 6 suicide attempts later, the Cullen family arrived at Abbotsford, BC. Welcome to Canada, where beavers and a supposedly dead Fiancé lives.
1. Chapter 1

** New story! Though definitely won't quit on the old one, don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease, like a nobody like me could actually own Twilight.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Memories**

**.*.*.*.**

Outside, the wind howled in the dark night, banging relentlessly on the frail window pane. Through the thin protection of the wall, vibrated the violent roar of thunder. Rain beat down on the roof like millions of little hands, angry and frustrated while slick and clear drops of water slid down the shiny surface of the window.

From afar one could detect, as if in a dream like trance, an eerie silence, advancing with a suffocating quietness which was soon accompanied by a brilliant flash of white and a cracking explosion, like a dangerous serpent slithering through the darkness of the sky.

In the savage white of the lightning that turned the room into a piercing silver, illuminated the features of an impossibly alluring face. Only that the visage was twisted in terror, and drained of all colours. Her chest rose and fell erratically, and her forehead was beaded with cold sweat, sliding down the frame of her face due to the rapid breaths that puffed from her lips.

Another nightmare. Every time she drifts into the realm of unconsciousness, she would always see the same disarray of bronze hair, the same green of an endless forest, the same family with their backs to her, abandoned and uncaring. Yet every time she runs after those silhouettes, only to grasp onto empty air.

In her dream, there were also a pair of haunting eyes, penetrating her with its death glare. Its voice was sinister and cold, forming was a single sentence, relentlessly repeated from dream after dream:

"The debt that you haven't paid...I will collect it..."

Her eyes snapped open.

The room was dark. Only slim strands of light from the brightly lit hallway shone through the crack of her bedroom door.

Trembling every so slightly on her back, she closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Feeling the emptiness slowly creeping up from the pit of her stomach, echoing the hollowness in her chest. Without her mind's permission, her body involuntarily recalled the the loss of a cold and strong embrace from someone from her past. His low and comforting words, and the fragrant chill of his breaths.

She was always at her weakest when she had just resurfaced from a dream. She had no strength to fight back the memories, just like she had no strength to keep away the nightmares.

Of course, no one has been able too fight the dreams. It was a curse, after all. No matter how many doctors and therapist that her family has dragged her to. There was no such thing as a cure for her case.

The warmth that emitted from the cup of tea that she held in her hands were starting to chill. The comforting heat spread through her fingertips, but only to be stomped and pushed back by the frost that had firmed around her heart. Her heart which was stabbed, slashed and bleeding; raw flesh that was scarred with countless wounds; densely packed and oozing with pain. This kind of pain, weaved together by regret and self-loathing, was so much worth than death.

Her cold eyes flitted a glance towards the darkened sky outside. In front of her window, was an ancient oak. Its leaves were long gone and the tree itself looked bare and lonely.

The rain was still falling angrily, tapping out a bitter rhythm.

Her dreams floated to the front of her subconscious, torturing her.

_How can you still hurt me after I'm already gone?_

She recalled pushing open the door that day, only a week before their wedding, to see him bended over her, completely unclothed. She remember his bronze hair and her- not she, but another woman's- hands twisted inside the silk strands. She could still hear the lustful grunts that came out of his lips and words that were supposed to be only hers' to hear, and she still remembers the delicate whimpers that came out of the other woman's mouth.

But what was worse was that he had taken that woman on her bed, in their room. The worst possible kind of humiliation.

When he had finally noticed her standing there, so broken with hurt and disbelief, while he himself was in a mess of tangled limbs with the blonde underneath him; he had done nothing but stare at her. His eyes showed regret, but his body opposed his thoughts.

Of course she had walked away. Nothing could've made her stay, not if her staying would affect his happiness. His, not hers.

* * *

**Well that's the prologue. **


	2. Chapter 2

***sigh* It's so hard starting a new story, no? You have to make impressions, make new friends... Don't be hard me guys.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**.*.*.*.**

"Re-run of gossip girls?"

Voices came from the TV, filling the living room with a sense of coziness.

A boy, around 18 with cropped dark hair plopped down unto the couch next to another man, around the same age.

"Your taste in shows opposes your sexuality, Brian." The dark haired boy snorted, trying to pry the remote from Brian's hand.

"Same could be said about your genitalia, David small-dick Evan." Brian sneered, holding the remote away from David's prying hands, one foot trying to push him away.

"Boys! Stop it! Your sister's dreams were especially bad last night. Let her rest." A woman, around her forties appeared in the door way, her arms crossed sternly before her chest.

The two of them instantly quieted down. Worry clouding their exceedingly handsome features immediately. Ever since moving to Abbotsford, their little sister haven't had a decent night. It was like this place has been cursed. It wasn't particularly impossible, due to the creatures that they were.

"How's she now?"

The beautiful woman passed a hand over her tired face, looking overwhelmed. "Your father is checking on her."

* * *

The wooden door opened soundlessly. Bella put down the book that she was reading and looked over to the man standing by the door. He was smiling gently but she could detect a layer of worry beneath the casual face that he was trying to put on.

"Hey dad." She whispered.

The man looked around his forties, he had shiny angel blond hair and a well defined jaw, tall in stature but lithely built. From head to toe, everything about him screamed the manners of a gentlemen. Today, he was wearing a soft wool sweat with loose beige pants, but no matter how casual, he still unfailingly looked like a super model.

"What a proper lady my daughter is. Dressed in pink elephant pyjamas on a Sunday." He teased.

The Evan family was devoted christians, but of course, being what they were, their religion was no surprise.

Bella signed tiredly, ignoring her father, "I don't think it's possible for the nightmares to go away anymore. It's been three years. Nothing has changed."

The man shook his head, soundlessly walking towards her, he sat beside her in bed. Gently stroking her hair, he whispered comfortingly. "Don't lose hope. We'll find a way eventually."

Bella rubbed her eyes, feeling the soft prick of tears. No one has been so loving towards her all her life. Not one family, not even his. But this wasn't a normal family, and she wasn't just a normal girl. She belonged here, with them, because they were exactly what she were.

The sun pooled brightly onto the floor of her room, accenting the heartwarming scene.

"Come on, stretch your wings, let me take a look at them." He slowly pushed her away.

Bella nodded and stood. Walking to the centre of the room, where she slowly willed them out. It was exhausting to do so at first, but three years later, it was almost a nature instinct.

A pair of blinding white protruded from the girl's delicate shoulder blades, stretching elegantly over five feet in width and length. Radiating so much light that she was glowing in a pale silver.

This was Bella's ultimate secret. Her one privacy, the one thing that she had hid from the Cullens. The one thing that she knew has to be kept in the dark. Because her world had laws, way up high in the heavens, and those laws...were to be obeyed by her life.

She was a half blood. Half human, half angel. Her father weren't Charlie Swan. In fact, she's never met her real dad before. Renee only told her small fragments of him: she said that he was a selfish bastard.

Her adoptive father's muttering brought her back to the world. As he stood up and walked towards her, Bella carefully studied the man. This man before her... he was a full angel. It was known throughout all the half bloods and quarter humans that full angels were incredibly dangerous. They were rarely on Earth and only a handful of saints had seen them. They preferred to stay up there. Too proud to mingle with us lowly mix bloods? Well, this man was different.

"Hmmm, they look so much better." He circled around her, occasionally stepping in to poke around the joints and firm protrusion. "You might even be able to fly after a few weeks!"

His smile lit up his entire face. He looked so proud at that moment Bella's heart swelled. She adored this man. This man who was her saviour, mentor, teacher, caretaker and father.

When they had first found her, she was a pile of mangled limbs, barely breathing at the bottom of a steep cliff. Broken, shattered, inside and out. Her wings had been thoroughly broken, appearing to be in a state of cripple. Even though they tried all their best to fix her body, everyone had thought that she won't ever fly again.

A half blood angel, stripped of the ability to fly. It was a disgrace. It was a shame that was worse than death.

But only he had had faith in her. He stayed by her side and worked relentlessly to repair them. And look where they are today.

"Thank you dad." She smiled in gratitude.

He merely shook his head. "In a week's time, I'll teach you how to fly." He examined her, "You'll be one of the most beautiful half-blood the sky would ever see."

He looked so serious that she ducked her head in embarrassment. Her? Beautiful? Get out.

He once again held her in a hug, wings and all, surrounding her with love. A love that hopefully one day, will repair the gaping wounds in her heart.

He rested his chin on her head, one hand absentmindedly caress the beautifully soft whit feathers, "Forget about _them_, Bella."

She stiffened in his arms.

"You deserve happiness." He tried to mend his mistake, desperately fought to keep her dark memories at bay.

She said nothing.

He signed before fatherly patting her back, "Alright, I'm getting too nosey aren't I?" He smiled wryly, "Come down to join the family, will ya? You need to eat, it would do you some good. "

His eyes showed nothing but love and care.

Bella nodded softly. She won't ever refuse his wishes; how she respected him. "I'll be right-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door banged open and a flash of white sped in. In a nano second, Bella has been thrown over Brian's broad shoulder, "FEED LITTLE WOMAN!"

Bella laughed in surprise. If this was how she's going to spend the rest of her eternity, she had no complaints. It was time to say good bye, she thought sadly, she have to let it go.

_Maybe in another life, Edward, but as long as you are happy. _

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here to make some friends guys! As a..ahem... RELATIVELY new fanfiction writer, I would like to get to know more PEOPLE! So PM me or something and very last thing... REVIEW PLEASE! *As a friend***

**Edward's appearance in this chapter guys... you have to give me SOME credit.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.*.*.*.**

It was autumn. The sun shone brightly outside of the white mansion, filling the air with humidity and warmth. Yet inside, there was nothing but chilling coldness.

There was a room on the third floor, down by the very end of the hallway. It was nearly always shut. Never opened. Inside the room was darkness. The windows were drawn closed tightly and so were the curtains. Books and CDs lay scattered around the floor, while clothes and photographs, ripped and shredded, littered everywhere.

By the window, stood a man. It was autumn and the air was warm, but it did nothing to melt the iciness in his eyes.

Judging by his features, he must have been a man with charm. Once upon a time, his eyes were golden and passionate, but now they were hollow discs; like a ghost town amidst of pouring rain, frighteningly cold.

"Edward." The door was carefully edged open. A man with wavy blond hair walked in.

Edward's head tilted slightly, a somewhat response of acknowledgement. Emotionless eyes still staring off into space.

The blond haired man sighed softly, "The family is moving to Abbotsford."

Edward turned to meet his eyes, colourless irises stared into gold **(When vampires don't feed for a long time, their eyes and their skin turns semi-transparent. I didn't make this up.)**, flatly, he said, "For what, Jasper?"Curt. Sharp.

Jasper shook his head, "Carlisle got a new job there."

There was no emotion in his eyes, Edward replied softly, "I'll stay behind."

Jasper looked taken aback, "But Carlisle wants everyone to go."

Silence.

Grasping at the straws, Jasper whispered, "You owe Carlisle that, Edward. He has done so much for you."

Edward's eyes darkened, "Yes. If it wasn't for him repeatedly saving my life, how would I have the privilege of enjoying such an agonizing existence." His tone dripped with mockery, hints of moisture wetting the corners of his eyes. A pair of pale lips twisted in a taunting smile.

Jasper closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. A little over a year ago, he had became unable to feel Edward's emotion. Nobody had really been able to provide a valid explanation for the case, and random assumptions had been thrown around. Had he gotten so good at hiding his emotions that even the empath couldn't feel a thing? Or did he miss _her _so bad that he became...numb?

Emptiness gnawing at his chest, Edward turned and brushed past Jasper, "I'll go."

It was the first time in months that he had left the room. Jasper watched Edward's figure walk away slowly, with a slight drunken stumble in his steps that shouldn't have been present in a vampire's grace. A wave of pain hit Jasper in the chest. Not Edward's, but his own.

Does it really hurt that much, Edward?

Hurting, to the point that you can't even function?

But there was no time to waste, hastily informing the rest of the family of Edward's decision, Jasper set off to pack. Within a short twenty minutes, thanks to the vampire speed, the Cullens were ready to go.

Abbotsford was just going to be another worthless land mark in their long existence. Everyone was convinced that nothing was going to change, and life will continue on as it is. Boring. Colourless. Filled with regret.

How wrong they were.

* * *

Edward stared emotionlessly at the road that twisted and turned under the rubber of his tire.

He should have thrown the Volvo away. It held too much memories and it hurts to remember. But in the end he had still kept it. She had liked this car. Maybe he had kept it as masochistic reminder of the past.

He squeezed his eyes shut. In the end, there was no one to blame but himself. It was his fault, wasn't it? He had allowed Tanya to seduce him and he had allowed his body to take control and to channel all the suppressed lust that he felt for her onto another woman. Imagining it was her while on top of Tanya, he had degraded her to the extremity.

But how does it matter now? Edward tried to push away the thoughts, but it overtook him like a hurricane. She's gone you bastard, are you happy now?

* * *

_"Round two?" The blond batted her lashes underneath him._

_His body felt like it was on cloud nine. As if floating in a dream like oblivion, he heard his own voice say, "Ding ding ding!"_

_And she was once again latched onto him like a leech. It was wrong, and he knew, but he couldn't stop.  
_

_"Edward!" The blond's voice sounded underneath him, piercing and shrill. Not her. Not her. For a moment, it was as if his head broke through the surface, but he was quickly dragged under once more when he felt lips on his neck._

* * *

"No." He muttered frantically, trying to get away from the wave of memories, but it was too late.

* * *

_"Why?" She __whispered. Agony._

_There was that urge to hold her, to comfort her, but his eyes couldn't show anything but coldness. _

_"Was it wrong to have fun?" Arrogance._

_His mind felt dis-attached from his body as he watched himself tear the woman that he loved into shreds. As he watched his family stood aside with stunned expressions on their faces, and Tanya's smirk. _

_Her eyes brimmed with pain, anguish, betrayal. But finally, they diminished and in their place was a simple sadness. A melancholy patience. _

_"If this is what you want." She said softly._

_Something's wrong._

_"Then I suppose that the wedding-"_

_"It's still on." He barked. Something is slowly coming undone in his mind, like puppets strings being cut._

_Disbelief flitted through her face accompanied by anger. But they slowly turned into mockery, and she turned and walked out of the door with the little dignity that she has left._

_He had wanted to go after her, to beg for her forgiveness, but he was rooted to the spot as if by an invisible force._

* * *

His chest ached hollowly, fierily. Tears sprung to his eyes, regret surfaced. Shame. Shame. Shame. He had never figured out what came over him that day, but he supposed it doesn't matter anymore. Not when...

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

_"Cullen Resident?" It was supposed to be his wedding day, but instead, they opened to the door to find a man dressed in the faded blue of the police uniform. She was nowhere to be seen. Where could she be? Edward thought anxiously, pain tugging at his chest. She's been missing for a week now. Even though the entire family has flipped over every single rock in Forks looking for her, there was no trace of her tracks. _

_Please, please, please. I'm sorry..._

_"Yes?" Esme said softly, nervousness clouding her eyes._

_"Officer Jack," He held out his badge, "You are Bella Swan's in-laws-to-be am I correct?"_

_By now, the entire family was there, staring intently at the police. _

_Edward froze. The man's thoughts..._

_"Edward Cullen?" The police looked directly at him, eyes unapologetic but mocking. The whole town had known about his adultery._

_A colourful mirage of thoughts flew through the man's mind and into Edward's. _

_"No." He whispered, "No, no, no."_

_Officer Jack absentmindedly threw him a ring. His mother's engagement ring, which had looked so beautiful on her finger. _

_"I'm sorry," His tone was sarcastic. Why are people so cruel? "Call off the wedding. The bride's dead."_

* * *

He gasped loudly. One hand clutching the car wheel in a death grip while the other flew to mute the sob that came out of his mouth. It was as if white fire was licking up his chest, burning yet freezing him at the same time. Hopelessness plagued him like a storm cloud.

Where are you now? Are you taking care of yourself?

* * *

**CHEESY FACTOR! ANYONE PUKED YET?**

**Edward: Why am I the only one suffering?**

**Noodle: Hey, don't say that! Have you read the prologue?**

**Edward: ...**

**Noodle: MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, trust me, this isn't the end of your pain yet. It's gonna get much worse than this~**

**Don't be mad at me, dear readers. After what Edward's done to Bella, he deserves whats coming to him. The story is entitled the genre Hurt/Comfort for a reason.**

**R. E. V. I. E. W. **


	4. To James, who hates Twilight RIP BF

**Hello~ haven't been here for such a long time, missed you guys!**

**THANKS FOR THE AMAZING RESPONSE! I got around 8 reviews and followers for last chapter. To some of you might be considered a small piece of cake, but, still, for me it's something. (Just to show how pathetic I am.)**

**So, KEEP THAT UP PLEASE?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.*.*.*.**

Inside the brightly lit bedroom, a mid-aged man sat with his wife on the couch. His eyes were fixed on the book before him, but his lips suddenly stretched into a small smile.

"They're coming."

But the woman's eyes dampened, inside the pools of sky blue, only regret and sadness could be read in them. She pitied her daughter. She dreaded what was going to come to her, but life was life. Some people, no matter how good and kind they were, just gets it worse than others.

* * *

As soon as they entered the city limits of Abbotsford, Esme knew that they had come to the right place. Steadily looming ahead of them, through the wiping windshield, stretched a giant of a city. Under the gloom of the grey sky, houses and industries clumped together tightly and the commotion of life and voices could even be heard from miles away. But where it was rural, quiet square fields went on full display in a mirage of pale colours. In the far distance, mountains with white peaks rose steadily and tall. A fantastic hunting location, Esme thought.

Rain tapped in a hypnotizing rhythm on the swiping windshield. Clear drops like crystal clung scarcely to the surface, sliding down with a path of moisture. Transfixed in the rain, the sudden ring of Carlisle's phone almost surprised her.

"Who would call?" Carlisle inquired softly.

"My thoughts exactly."

Reaching into her husbands' jacket's inside pocket, she pulled the buzzing mobile out. Looking at the phone screen, the number was not one that she had recognized. After a little while of hesitation, she pressed the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mr. Cullen?" A male voice flowed through the speaker. It was rich and soft, and absolutely bewitching.

Esme blinked in a sudden moment of stupor. "Uhhhhh," So rare was it that she had stuttered, what was wrong with her? "I'm his wife. He's driving at the moment."

"May I talk to him?" Once again, that beautiful lilting accent.

Carlisle's hand was already outstretched, "Of course."

A brief moment of silence as they exchanged the phone at a human pace. Holding the phone near his lips, Carlisle replied just as softly as the man had been.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello doctor."

Two voices, both equally as rich and warm, created an angelic harmony that could silence the heaven.

"Who is this?" Carlisle stared casually ahead, turning another rounding road. It struck him as no surprise that this man knew him as a man of medicine. He had an unflawed medical reputation.

"Daniel Evan. I'm the manager of Abbotsford's private museum."

Carlisle smiled. He had always gotten along with collectors and historians. Their opinions on the pasts were immensely amusing.

"What may I have the pleasure to speak with you?" He responded politely.

"I heard that you were a renowned man in your fields, and that you have recently moved into my city. I would like to ask a favour." Daniel's voice held a tinge of self-importance, and Carlisle knew from centuries of experience that this meant business.

"I'm honoured." He answered smoothly, "What is this favour that you speak about?"

"My daughter." Papers rustled in the background, but it might have just been the horrible reception. "She...has a very, how do I say, peculiar case of nightmares."

"Mmmhmmm."Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. Not another one of those.

"It's been going on for three years now. Without a break. We've tried everything but nothing works." His voice was taking on a desperate tinge, "I've heard that you are but the best psychiatrist around-"

"Sir" Carlisle said in an assuring tone, "I would be on shift at the Abbotsford Central Hospital in three days, and I would be happy to help you then. Perhaps we could also discuss about your museum collections as well." He chuckled in good humour.

"No." The man cut him short, but still unfailingly polite, "Tomorrow please. Come over to my house and see her."

Carlisle looked exasperated over at Esme. Like he has never heard that one before.

"I'm sorry, sir. But trust me, your daughter's condition won't get worse in three days."

The conversation was getting pointless and Carlisle's hand was itching to press -end call-, but then, after some hesitation, Mr. Evan dropped the bomb.

"Doctor, she's been severely traumatized after her boyfriend left her years ago. Surely after so much experiences in your field, you would know the wound that love causes." The man said quietly.

A jolt of familiar regret shot through Carlisle's body like a bolt of lightning. His dead heart seemed to lurch and started to throb in a dull and painful rhythm as a dearly treasured memory of a young woman floated in his mind. He had saved hundreds of lives in his long existence, but she was the one that he had failed. Suddenly, he knew that there was no way, not in a thousand years, would he be able to reject the man now.

"Your address sir?" Carlisle whispered. He would repay the debts that he owned to _her, _by saving this young woman's mind. He would try his damn hardest.

* * *

Daniel Evans put down the phone. His face was a lit with satisfaction and triumph. Vampires were just another species that ranked below them angels, but was it just him, or did they seem more gullible than the rest? No matter, his plan was in action but there was one little thing left to do.

Picking up the phone once again, he dialled another number. The ring tone buzzed three times before the receiver picked up.

"Dad? What are you doing? I'm in calculus class!"

"How do you fancy not going to school for the rest of your life?" He let his voice trail off suggestively.

On the other end, Bella raised her eyebrows, accenting the thick frame of her dark lashes and the punching brilliance of her large eyes. A group of boys sitting beside her sighed in harmony. Bella merely turned away, and after listening to some well rehearsed speech that her father had practiced, she breathed a defeated, "Deal" into the phone. She could practically hear the smile on her father's face.

Her chair gave a slight shudder as a foot kicked it. Bella turned to her brother in annoyance.

"Yes, Brian?" She softly kicked his chair back in retaliation.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in good humour.

"What's his excuse this time?"

She was already on her feet, picking up the text books. They won't be any use to her now.

"Does it matter?" She said half-heartedly.

"No I guess not." He shrugged and flashed her a grin.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Have fun with your new doctor. I hope this one doesn't sprinkle salt around the house to ward off evil spirits."

With a speed that humans won't see, Bella send her school bag into Brian's face. Lightly, of course. Brian tumbling off his chair was definitely not her fault.

"Mr. Evan!" The balding teacher shrieked.

Bella breezed out of the door, flipping her hair in Brian's direction. A collective sigh from the boys echoed after her.

Same old. Same old.

* * *

**Sorry this one is late. A friend of mine had recently passed away. **

**R.I.P. James. You will never be forgotten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge THANKS to my reviewers last week. I can't believe how much attention this story is getting! Thanks so much!**

**Same routine again for this week, REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.*.*.*.**

In the living room, standing before a floor to ceiling window, Daniel Evan stared off into the distance.

In his view, slowly entered the faint blurs of seven bodies. They were probably still few thousand feet away, but the shape of their figures stood out against the stretching pale of the fields around them.

Nearing as seconds goes past, Daniel's gaze fixed upon the extraordinary group. Every single one of their faces were perfectly chiseled and alabaster pale and as smooth as granite. Vampires. Daniel's sight focused on one of them in particular, the boy with disarrayed bronze hair that glinted in the sunlight. Clad in full black to match the mood that surrounded him. In his black eyes (Recently fed, no doubt), disc like and frozen, was a cold alike to thousand years of gathered snow.

Daniel smiled. When Carlisle Cullen had agreed to his request yesterday, Daniel had scheduled an immediately meeting and had also invited his family over for a welcoming. Accenting on the word: family. He knew that they would all come, even the bronze haired one.

Casually smoothing down his shirt, hints of a warm smile surfaced upon his godlike features. Softly calling the attention of his family members, he informed them of some guests' arrival. Of course, some of them doesn't necessarily need to know who was coming.

"Catherine, would you please attend to Bella?" He required.

The sound of a door being shut upstairs told him enough that his request has been seen to.

* * *

Inside her well furnished room, Bella's eyes widened in ridicule. Her slim finger questionably tapped the silver head shawl before her.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Her adoptive mother hurried to assure her, "Bells, your dad and I thought it was for your own good. We worry that your features might attract unwanted attention from our male guests. Just for precaution..."

"Then shouldn't you be more concerned about the boys that I'm surrounded by everyday of the last 4 months at school?" Bella picked up the shawl by her index and thumb, looking at it this way and that.

"Check in the mirror sweetie."

Bella rolled her eyes. She knew that her features were changing. Big time. She was still her, but the steadfast healing of her wings brought her forward more and more towards the angelic culture. Power, grace and beauty. They were the trademark signatures of every angel.

Looking at the shawl once more, she quietly marvelled at the quality of the material. It was ethereally beautiful. The silk was so smooth that it felt like nothing between her fingers, and it drifted about like wisps of smoke, fluttering prettily.

"Bella, please."

She had wanted to reject the idea (And it was the most stupid idea ever), but seeing Catherine's earnest expression, she couldn't find it in herself to say no. This was the woman who had loved her unconditionally for the past three years. Wearing a silly shawl seemed like a small thing to do, if it would please her.

Swallowing the words that were at the tip of her tongue, Bella glared slightly at her reflection in the mirror, and without a word she turned and mashed the shawl upon her head. At her peripheral vision, her mother seemed to let out a breath.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Come on dear, the guests are here." Catherine motherly took Bella's hand.

"I know." Bella replied while reaching up to fix the fabric, making sure that it covered her entire face.

Standing up, they made their way downstairs. Carefully descending the staircase at a human pace, Bella waved farewell to her dignity at each step. Really, this was going to be the embarrassment of her life. Brian and David would never let her live this down.

* * *

**Do you guys think that my chapters are too short? If yes, than tell me and I'll make it more lengthy. **


End file.
